


Granny Love

by Grilledcheeseaddict



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loneliness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grilledcheeseaddict/pseuds/Grilledcheeseaddict
Summary: Une petite scène faisant suite à l'épisode 18. Où Alice se sent bien seule après le passage de Tora et de la petite dame au restaurant.
Relationships: Alice (Midnight Poppy Land)/Fred (Midnight Poppy Land)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Granny Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Granny Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530942) by [Grilledcheeseaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grilledcheeseaddict/pseuds/Grilledcheeseaddict). 



> J’ai commencé avec un dessin puis quand j’ai eu vent que le dernier épisode de cette saison arrivait j’ai eu envie d’écrire cette scène. Alors voilà ma première FF postée en ligne ... YAY! PS : J'en ai une autre sous le bras depuis maintenant 8 mois... :/
> 
> Merci à Lilydusk pour son travail. <3

Fred était veuf depuis un peu plus de 8 ans maintenant, il y avait eu des périodes dures, mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Leurs amis s’étaient soudés autour de lui lors de son départ et ne le lâchaient pas, puis il y avait les habitués du restaurant et les gens de passage qui arrivait avec leurs histoires. Il s’était finalement attaché à eux et s’affairait à faire de leur restaurant un endroit qui réchauffait les cœurs. Mais attention, ça n’enlevait rien à son franc-parler ! Souvent, la solution aux soucis des clients, réguliers ou non, était tout simplement un coup de pied au cul pour leur remettre les idées en place. Il soupçonnait certains clients de venir exclusivement pour ça d’ailleurs et non pas pour son fameux ragoût de saucisse.

Alice, elle, était une célibataire endurcie, son compagnon le plus notable, l’avait quitté quand il avait appris sa grossesse. Elle s’était retrouvée seule avec Joe, son bébé. Ses voisins de l’époque, Fred et Fran, l’avaient soutenue. Ils avaient été des amis très chers et avaient toujours été là pour s’occuper de son petit garçon. Quand Joe fut assassiné, ils avaient tous les trois pleurer un fils. Mais Alice s’était retrouvée seule. Alors Tora, le rejeton qu’elle avait pris sous son aile avec Joe, devint en quelque sorte son fils adoptif puis celui de Fran et Fred également. Le gamin avait été une tannée à gérer, mais, maintenant, il semblait s’être apaisé. Il avait pris son indépendance depuis quelques années et même s’il leur rendait visite de temps à autre Alice se sentait souvent seule... et là c’était un de ses moments. La tuyauterie du restaurant venait de lâcher et se déversait dans le restaurant. Heureusement, son espace privé n’était pas touché... mais, elle n’avait plus d’eau courante.

– Allo Fred !  
– ... Alice... Hey ! Tu me dois 80 € pour tes derniers paris...  
– Faut que tu viennes pour ma plomberie !  
– Non.  
– Et je te paie les intérêts. Sinon tu peux toujours courir pour récupérer ton fric vieux croulant.

Fred arriva un peu plus tard, sa caisse à outils à la main. Comme d’habitude, Alice portait sa robe de chambre rose à fourrure. Quand elle était plus jeune, c’était un sacré bout de femme. Même quand elle était enceinte jusqu’au cou, les hommes lui couraient après. Fred se souvenait d’un client habitué de son restaurant qui avait fini par la demander en mariage, elle l’avait rembarré comme un malpropre. Aussi loin qu’il se souvienne Alice s’était toujours suffi à elle-même, c’est elle qui choisissait ses conquêtes. Elle avait ce besoin de séduire tout en gardant le contrôle et ne s’était jamais plus investie dans une relation après le départ du père de Joe. Même la vieille bique qu’elle était maintenant restait une femme aux charmes en vogue dans leur jeunesse et leur quartier. C’était une femme au caractère fort, piquante et un soupçon vulgaire.

Fred rentra dans la salle de restaurant, suivant l’odeur synthétique de framboise qui accompagnait Alice à mesure qu’elle tirait sur sa clope électronique. Elle le mena à l’étage et lui montra la fuite.

– Fais quelque chose !  
– Je vais faire ce que je vais pouvoir ! Mais tu me paies maintenant ! Vieille bique.  
– D’accord ! Tu veux à boire en plus ?  
– Des billets verts et un saké. Oui !

Alice descendit et s’occupa de faire chauffer du saké et de préparer un plateau, puis alla dans sa penderie et ouvrit une boîte à chapeau, elle sortit 80 € d’une petite liasse de billets.

Il fallait qu’elle arrête de parier. Ses économies fondaient à vue d’œil, puis elle l’avait promis à son fils, Joe. Si Tora se rendait compte qu’elle avait rechuté, elle serait bonne pour une leçon de sa part, et elle détestait quand il avait raison !

Elle mit 40 € dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et l’autre moitié dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, puis remonta à l’étage avec deux coupes et la bouteille de saké.

– Le p’tit va pas être content, son coin est tout trempé maintenant... ça va mettre du temps à sécher.  
– Il avait qu’à faire attention, c’est d’sa faute.  
– Ha. Il a pété un câble ? Je croyais que c’était fini tout ça ?  
– Non. Figure-toi qu’il a amené une fille hier ! Et puis j’sais pas trop ce qu’ils ont fait ! Il s’est cogné la tête dans la tuyauterie et ce matin je me retrouve avec une piscine à l’étage et pas de quoi me faire mon petit bain du matin.  
– Une fille !  
– Ouai, une belle petite dame, toute innocente. Toi aussi t’as du mal à y croire hein !  
– Le p’tit va ptet te faire grand-mère finalement... ça serait pas trop tôt...  
– Oh ! Je vais pas l’espérer pour moi, mais je lui souhaite de connaître les pleurs et rires d’son propre gosse. C’est sûr ! Je veux pas qu’il finisse comme toi aigri et seul !  
– Hey ! J’ai rien d’mandé à personne moi. T’sais bien que ça nous a toujours manqué avec Fran... pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.  
– Oh ! Tu vas pas devenir sentimental là ! Si tu veux que le p’tit fasse un rejeton, demande-lui ! Pour ma part, je compte continuer à vivre ma vie sans espérer quoi que ce soit des autres... Faut dire qu’on a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous tous les deux. Alors si j’attends les autres je vais louper des choses !  
– Merde ! Si je voulais me saper le moral, je suis au bon endroit...  
– À quoi tu t’attendais ?  
– Bon ! J’ai fini va rouvrir l’eau et donne-moi mon saké !

  
...

  
– Bon ça marche ! Le p’ti doit avoir une sacrée bosse pour avoir desserré c’boulon.  
– Bien sûr ! T’as vu l’engin ! Il tient à peine debout dans ce resto !  
– Bon ! aller sort les 80 € la vieille.  
– Tiens 40.  
– Tu t’fou de ma gueule.  
– Non, t’auras l’autre moitié si tu t’occupes correctement de moi.  
– Quoi !?  
– Si t’es pas content de cette offre, va voir ailleurs.  
– Merde, tu me fais chier ! Tu me prends pour un gigolo ?  
– T’as rien d’un gigolo, rassure-toi !  
– Va te faire voir !  
– Sensible ! Tu crois qu’à nos âges les bonnes viandes font la queue ! Enfin ! Toi aussi t’en as besoin ! Aller vient finir ce saké avec moi.  
– Grrr. On peut pas te dire non. Hein !  
– Promis, j’éteindrai la lumière.  
– Bien. Moi non plus j’veux pas voir ta tête.  
  
Fred descendit cul sec son dernier verre de saké et suivit Alice dans ses parties privées. Il n’avait pas caressé un corps depuis la disparition de Fran. À dire vrai, il avait bien pensé quelquefois à acheter les services d’une dame d’Ares Street, mais il aurait eu l’impression de souiller le souvenir de Fran en faisant ça. Alors qu’avec Alice, ce n’était rien de plus qu’une transaction à l’amiable, un service rendu pour assouvir leur besoin mutuel. Car même s’ils étaient vaches l’un envers l’autre, ils prenaient soin l’un de l’autre. Alors, il allait prendre ce dont il avait besoin, donner ce dont elle avait besoin et montrer à cette vieille bique, comment il pouvait bien s’occuper de sa tuyauterie !

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration made by me on procreate. Insta : @bouineuse


End file.
